The prior art includes many types of air freshener containers holding perfume and complemented by a cap associated with a liquid or perfume diffuser wick, the wick logically protruding out of the container, more specifically through the cap provided on the same.
In any case, the liquid or perfume inside a container of the type conventionally used for air fresheners is provided with at least one portion of string or diffuser wick inside the container, that is, constantly immersed in the liquid, thus impregnating the said diffuser wick all at once, with no gradual dispensing, so that when the container is turned upside down in order to impregnate the diffuser wick with the perfume, the impregnation not only occurs all at once but the perfumed liquid may also impregnate the outside of the cap.
Also, in the case of conventional air fresheners the cap is not hermetically sealed onto the container, so that on turning the container upside down part of the perfuming liquid flows through the space between the cap thread and the thread on the neck of the container, and subsequently, when the container is hung for use, the said part or small amount of liquid accidentally flowing between the thread of the cap and the thread of the container neck may seep out and stain the part or surface on which the air freshener unit is located, so that if it is hung inside a car cabin, for example, it may stain the seat, the dashboard, etc., and if hung in a toilet room it may stain part of the same.
Air fresheners whose structural and functional features are subject to the aforementioned problems are described in European patent EP 1 278 556 B1, and also in PCT no. WO 00/67807.